mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Omnis
}}The antagonist of the D&D campaign Pantheon - the emerging god threatening to edge out all other gods to become the sole deity of the mortal realm. Represented by a white or silver cube. In actuality, it is the original god of the world Ilaii sits in - all other gods having sprung from its pow er. It has clung to life for millenia, seizing power however it can in a massive gambit to once again retake power, and absorb all other minor gods into its form once again to become the single all-powerful god of divinity and existence. The final stages of this plan coincided with the events of Pantheon. Occupied all alignments, being the first god of Martyrial, but suppressed them until his true form as Omnis Infinitus was exposed. Occupied all domains, but had them physically beaten out of his form at the Battle of the Threshold. Disguised himself as the water-affiliated emissary Algeric for years in one incarnation, while guiding the party to accomplish his goals. Pre-Pantheon Prior to Pantheon, Omnis existed as the Ur-God of the world - the first created, and the origin point from which all other divinity sprang in the world. Over time, it acquired personality traits from its subjects and progeny, originally existing as an emotionless font of Chaos, Law, Evil and Good. Omnis was the first to realize the basis of a god's lifespan; belief. To that end, it faked its death among the early gods in order to avoid being outright attacked; however, his children hunted down its believers and killed all of them but one. This last believer Omnis imprisoned and kept alive, and by subtle manipulation and careful application of force, acquired enough power to subdue a lesser immortal - one of its children - in a planar cage. Through repeating this failsafe Omnis kept itself alive for numerous eons, and slowly grew forgotten by its children, as centuries passed and Omnis waited. In the end, however, its captives always managed to find a way to end their own life - even a simple Message spell into Omnis's head would cause them to lose the power of belief, and they would fade into the ether, dying in Omnis's cage. Each time, with only a handful of mortal believers to sustain it, Omnis sought out new gods and goddesses and convinced them - via threat, manipulation, coercion, or other means - to trust it, whereupon its cage of faith was filled once more. At last, it was eventually able to outfit the prison with a number of magical artifacts of incredible power - keeping any within from acting on their own or performing any kind of magic. It was this cage that Omnis coaxed Nimue into - threatening the life of her husband and daughter unless she cooperated. Once trapped, however, Omnis erased her daughter's memories, and cursed her father Algeric - taking his place, and biding its time, setting up the final conclusion to its millenial gambit. Pantheon Death Being a god, Omnis was incapable of death while there still remained believers in his power. Knowing this, the party set up a gambit in which Ethris Almain's brooch was enchanted with a Scrying ability - allowing the wide, massed followers to see upon confrontation with Omnis that he was not the person they believed. With the resulting sudden loss of belief, Omnis's power was severely weakened; however, he was still able to transform into his true manifestation: Omnis Infinitus, the colossal cube comprised of thousands of holy symbols. It was discovered that, as a failsafe against the threat of mortality, he had imprisoned the water goddess Nimue in his original plane - ensuring that they would both live forever, in a tandem spiral of divinity in which neither of them could witness the other. However, with the help of Med, the party used The Threshold as a conduit to break into this plane, and free Nimue from her bindings. Once they freed her, and returned her to Prime Material in the midst of the Battle of the Threshold, Omnis became vulnerable for the first time in centuries. Using this opening, the party's assault grew stronger, until Omnis could no longer withstand their power. Tenyn, with a single Arcane Nucleus in his possession, rode the colossal cube into the Threshold itself - hammering the nuclei into Omnis at the last moment. With Omnis's dying body serving as a Divine Nuclei, the resulting reaction closed the dimensional rift over top of them and sealed Omnis and Tenyn off from Prime Material forever. Category:Deities Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Pantheon Category:Flock